Danny Phantom One Shot: My Little Brother
by mikaela2015
Summary: A short story about what I think would've happened before Danny was born.


**_JANUARY_**

Two year old Jazz was playing with her toys in the living room as her baby sitter, Bethany was reading her book.

Out of all her toys, Bearbert Einstein was her favourite. Her father had given the toy bear to her on her birthday the previous week.

Jazz was wondering if her mother, Maddie Fenton was okay. She had been feeling sick for the past two days and her father Jack Fenton, had taken her to the doctors that afternoon.

As Jazz continued to wonder and play with her toys, her parents had finally come home. Jazz smiled and immediately ran to them and hugged their legs.

Jack smiled and picked her up and asked, "Hi princess! Did you have a good time with Bethany?"

Jazz nodded and said happily, "Bethany read me a new book!"

Maddie smiled. Jazz then asked, "Mummy, are you okay?"

Maddie continued to smile as she kissed her daughter's forehead and said, "Everything is just fine sweetie. In fact, I got some very exciting news for you."

After thanking Bethany and paying her for babysitting Jazz, Maddie sat down in the living room with Jazz and Jack.

Jack then began with a bright smile, "Now princess, the good news is that you're not going to be the only kid here in this house anymore."

"Huh?" Jazz asked, feeling confused.

Maddie smiled warmly and finished, "What your father means, is that I'm having another baby. You're going to have a little brother or sister."

Jazz suddenly smiled and hugged her parents as she laughed in excitement. Soon she was going to be a big sister.

* * *

**_15 WEEKS LATER- APRIL_**

Jazz noticed a lot of changes to not only her mother but to the house as well. The empty bedroom was changed into the new baby's room, using some of the stuff they used for Jazz when she was born such as her old crib and that.

She also noticed her mother's stomach was getting bigger and each day that went by, she became more excited for the arrival of her new brother or sister.

But she was also scared a little. What if she wasn't a good sister? Would her parents love her the same even with the new baby in the house?

She sat beside her mother on the couch as Maddie was reading a book and continued to look down. Maddie noticed and asked, "Jazz honey, what's wrong?"

"Mummy, are you and daddy still gonna love me when the baby comes?" Jazz asked.

Maddie was at first surprised to hear what she asked, but then she remembered back when Alicia was going to be born, she asked her mother the same question.

She smiled, put the book down and held Jazz close.

She then answered her daughter's question, "Jazz, your father and I will always love you. Always. Even after the baby is born. We'll love you as much as we'll love the baby. There will always be enough love for you and your new brother or sister."

Jazz smiled and hugged her mother. Maddie hugged her daughter back and finished, "And I know, you'll be the best big sister ever."

"So what'cha gonna call the baby?" Jazz asked.

"Well, if it's a girl, maybe Rosie after your grandmother and if it's a boy, I think I'll name him Daniel or Danny for short." Maddie answered.

"Danny?" Jazz said, unsure of the name. She then shrugged and said, "Okay, it's your baby."

"Oh what would you call the baby if it was a boy then?" Maddie asked with a smirk.

Jazz thought deeply about it and then smiled as she thought of a name and suggested, "Casper?"

Maddie laughed a little and hugged her daughter once more.

* * *

**_13 WEEKS LATER- JULY_**

A heavily pregnant Maddie entered the living room where Jack was playing with Jazz. She smiled warmly at them and asked, "Who wants a nice cold drink?"

Jazz smiled and Jack answered, "Sounds wonderful honey."

Suddenly Maddie felt pain and something inside her, she groaned in pain and kneeled down to the floor trying to bear the pain. Jack and Jazz gasped and both of them ran over to Maddie's side in concern and worry and then Jack asked, "Honey?! What's wrong?!"

"Honey...it's here." Maddie answered, trying to bear the pain.

"The drinks?" Jack asked, confused.

Maddie frowned and corrected through gritted teeth as she felt another contraction, "THE BABY!"

Jack's eyes widened in shock and shouted in panic, "But...I thought the doctor said next week?!"

"Well, the baby just said now! And I'm pretty sure he or she gets to choose!" Maddie pressed as another contraction came.

"Mummy, daddy, what's going on?" Jazz asked.

"Looks like it's time for your new little brother or sister to come." Jack said. "I'll quickly call Bethany and get her to meet at the hospital to watch Jazz while we're there."

A few minutes later, Jack, Maddie and Jazz were at the Amity Park Hospital. As soon as they arrived, Maddie began screaming in pain as Jack carried her inside and Jazz followed them.

"SOMEONE QUICK! MY WIFE IS HAVING A BABY!" Jack shouted in the waiting room.

Nurses immediately took Maddie out of Jack's hands and placed her in a wheelchair. Jazz stayed with Bethany as Jack and Maddie went down to the delivery room. Bethany sat with Jazz in the waiting room. It had been an hour and still no sign of her father.

Jazz walked up to Bethany from the toys and asked, "Bethany, how long does it take for a baby to be born?"

Bethany wasn't sure how to answer her and tried her best, "Well, some babies are born quick and some are born very slow. In your new baby brother or sister's case, it may be slow."

"Oh." Was all Jazz said and continued to wait.

Three more hours had passed and Jazz had woken up after falling asleep but there was still no sign of her father or mother anywhere. Just when she was about to ask Bethany what was happening, Jack had finally come into the waiting room with a huge smile on his face.

"Jazz, let's go meet your new little brother." Jack said, still smiling.

Jazz gasped and smiled in excitement. Jack carried Jazz down the hallway and into Maddie's hospital room. Jazz saw her mother sitting up in a bed and in her arms was a small baby boy, with a small patch of black hair. Jack placed Jazz gently on the bed and she got a closer look at her new baby brother.

"Wow! I'm a big sister." Jazz said with happiness.

"Jazz, this is your new baby brother. Daniel." Maddie introduced.

"Hi Danny. I'm your big sister. I promise to be the best big sister ever." Jazz said with a bright smile as she placed her hand on his tummy.

The newborn baby boy, suddenly reached up his small hand and placed it on top of Jazz's and his eyes slowly opened to reveal baby blue eyes.

"Welcome to the family, little brother." Jazz said.

Jack and Maddie both smiled warmly at the scene. The Fenton Family had a new addition to their small family and were unaware of the amazing things he would do when he was older.

_**THE END**_


End file.
